


I'm in love with...?

by inkedbones



Category: Queen (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: AND WHY, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Changed ages, Co-workers, Coming Out, Concerts, Consent, F/F, Freddie is alive, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Mild Fluff, Mild Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Office, Oral Sex, Rogerina - Freeform, Transgender, Underground Rapper Min Yoongi | Suga, What Have I Done, fight me, im in love with my car is a bop, mentioned queen, who the fuck mixes classic rock with k-pop?, yoonji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16827661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbones/pseuds/inkedbones
Summary: Yoonji starts working in a new office and has an eye on her new boss Rogerina.





	I'm in love with...?

Yoonji buttoned up her white dress shirt and tucked it into her black slacks. She ran her fingers through her dark shoulder length hair to fix it up and checked her minimal makeup. The young woman nodded to herself in the mirror and went to put on her black leather shoes with three centimeter heels. She put on her red knee length coat, grabbed her bag, keys and left her apartment. She went down the stairs and, after exiting the building, Yoonji got in her car. She checked the time. She'll have some to spare.

It wasn't just a random day at the office. She had to present herself highly as she was moved to another department on the other side of the town after being promoted. Luckily the route was around the same time away from her old work place even though it was on the opposite road.




Once she reached the building she found a parking space and gathered her things. She was greeted by the security guard, whom she asked for directions to the office of Rogerina Taylor. She was supposed to learn for the woman her new duties. Ms Taylor was a known name in their branch. From what Yoonji heard over the years, Rogerina was thirty years older than her, dedicated worked, doesn't tolerate bullshit and laziness, discrimination. That already made Yoonji like her. She also heard that Rogerina was extraordinarily beautiful, yet avoided relationships as she was devoted to her career. Yoonji respected that.

The new employee got to the seventh floor by using the lift and went to the back of the hall as people were walking around her. She saw the name in golden letter on the closed door of the last office. She fixed her hair again and knocked on the door after making sure she won't be too early to bother. "Come in." Was heard from the other side so she opened the door and politely greeted the woman at her desk. The blonde lady in a white dress shirt and a black pencil skirt stood up with a warm expression on her gorgeous features. The rumors weren't true. Rogerina wasn't beautiful, she was stunning. "Good morning. I am Rogerina Taylor, the main editor. You must Yoonji Min." She stuck out her hand after walking around the table and up to the younger one to shake them.

"Yes. I am. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've only heard wonderful things of you in my old branch."

"You too. That's great for my reputation." She chuckled. "Congratulations on your promotion."

"Thank you." Yoonji felt flustered and didn't understand why. The older woman made her feel overpowered in the best way.

"Please, hang your coat here and we can have a talk about your place here." She gestured to a clothing hanger, which was in the corner near the door, with a black coat on it. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sound lovely."

Ms Taylor went over to her phone and pressed down a button. "Delilah, be a dear, could you make two cups of coffee?"

"Of cause." A voice answered.

"Please, Ms Min, sit down." She waved her hand at the chair in front. "I'd love to get to know you at first. We'll be working together from now on and your office is the opposite of mine, so we might run into each other often. And we'll see each other a lot this week as I show you around. So it would be great to learn our dynamic." Yoonji smiled shyly. She felt safe around Rogerina, yet still awkward. Which was uncharacteristic of her as she was bold and straight forward, brave, confident. But her new superior made her feel smaller... She loved it. She wished to not disappoint the older lady as she felt incredible respect and admiration towards her. "If you're sent here it means you must be pretty damn incredible. As you might have heard. We have the best of the best in this subsidiary. I can't wait to see what you got." The practically challenging smirk made Yoonji's cheeks paint a light pink. Soon the door opened and a tall slim woman with long straight dark hair walked in holding a tray with two cup of coffee and a container with sugar.

"Ladies." She smiled placing the objects of the that tray to the table.

"Thank you, Delilah." Rogerina said.

"Thank you." Yoonji was feeling weirdly shy in this building. She started off her day with confidence, yet the more she's spent around her new superior, the more awkward she was getting. Delilah soon left.

"I don't tend to ask him to do this often. It's usually just to show off my power to my clients and other people I meet. He is my secretory, but he has more important work. Plus, going to the canteen can let me get to know the people I work with better. And not to just be a scary mysterious boss."

"It's amazing you care to do this. That's probably one of the many reasons why people constantly speak so highly of you."

After an hour of getting to know each other and quick understanding of Yoonji's place Rogerina took her for a tour of the building. That took a considerably long time and they ended up next to the canteen. "Since we're here, would you like to have lunch?" She asked turning at Yoonji with a wide smile. The food in the canteen was free, that was one of the best perks of the new job.

"Okay." Yoonji agreed. "I'd like that." And they went in. Rogerina exchanged hellos with the workers and they started putting food on their trays. Yoonji was glad to find a steak. She was surprised and mesmerised when she heard Rogerina practically sing in the most magnificent falsetto she has ever heard. All that she sang was "spaghetti" because the older lady was excited they had that that day, yet that was enough to make the younger's jaw fall ajar. Once they picked everything, they found a table near a vending machine (because the unhealthy snacks and drinks were the one that they had to pay for). After a few bites Yoonji couldn't help, but mention what she witnessed earlier. "Your voice is phenomenal."

Rogerina smirked smugly yet genuinely flattered. "Thank you. I didn't realise I was loud enough to hear."

Yoonji remembered a rumor (she was never particularly interested in those, but didn't mean she wouldn't overhear them) she found out in the printing station of her old building. "Weren't you in a band?"

"Well, we still preform in local bars. Sometimes at festivals or travel somewhere. People do want us to have big concerts. We are greatly appreciated by the crowd. I only sing backup vocals though and play the drums."

"Queen, isn't it?"

"Yes. How do you know about it? Have you seen a show?"

"Unfortunately I haven't, but I've heard people talking about you and mention Queen and that your band is the most amazing band to exist. Some question why you're not solely focusing on music."

"That's what I've told the guys. But I get it. I enjoy the quiet life as well. Deaky wants to stay private the most. He plays the bass. Our lead vocalist exploits his talent sometimes, but so do I. I like to show off what I'm good at. Usually, because I have a degree to be a dentist, but I quit that. That's boring. Music interests me much more."

"That's why you run the best music magazine and blog in the world?" That was more of a statement rather that a question.

"Yes. Aren't you clever, my dear." Yoonji didn't understand what she heard in Rogerina's voice that time, but it made her heart skip a beat. Especially from the unexpected nickname. "How about you? Do you do anything music related?"

"I do. I've been playing the piano since my young young days. I guess you could say I'm like an underground rapper. I like to participate in rap battles. Especially against the ones who haven't heard of me. Pretend to be shy and innocent and then destroy them in power fire and sting lyrics. Sometimes filthy lyrics. Whatever I feel like. I have composed songs. I still do. I work with some of my friends for one record company. I have a mixtape and work on other albums with others."

"What's your mixtape about?"

"I mention how my skilled tongue can send anyone to Hong Kong and I also open up about depression. It's not one topic. I want to inspire people, but I do know my skills. Me and my friends sometimes preform as a trio in this one club."

"I'd love to see you preform."

"As I would you."

"Well, this Saturday we have a show. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I didn't have plans until now."

"Perfect. I'll email you the details." She took a sip of her apple juice. "So, Yoonji," the way the woman said her name made the corners of the younger's lips curl up. "Are there any other rumors about me there?"

"Well... I don't really pay attention to that stuff... But I have heard something else. And it's completely nobody's business so I don't know how they could now."

"Is that the rumor of my gender?" She asked straightforward being completely aware of the topic.

"...yes." Yoonji felt uncomfortable speaking of this to her new boss. "I don't need to know anything you don't wish to share. Whenever somebody is cisgender or not doesn't matter to me." She assured.

"So you truly wouldn't care if your superior turned out to not be cis?"

"Of cause."

"Your generation is much more open minded than mine."

"The younger ones are more open minded than mine. Plus, in South Korea people don't tent to be to okay with LGBTQ+. It's not even recognised for the most part."

"Here in England it has quite drastically changed, but not to long ago. A lot of people would run away to get married or change sex legally."

"Do you know any people who did?"

"Yes."

"I left Korea not for the intention to be with someone despite their gender, but I've noticed I'm less worried if I find myself developing a crush for a woman. I don't like to label my sexuality, but I would fall under the bi, pan spectrum."

"And here we have another thing in common."

"Can... I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Did you lock yourself in a cupboard? I've hears something about the drummer of Queen doing that."

Rogerina chuckled. "Yes. That was my protest. Freddie, our vocalist, didn't want to put my song on the album. So I didn't leave the cupboard until he changed his mind. And I got my way of getting "I'm in love with my car" to get the recognition it deserves."

"What's your best known track?"

She sighed. "The incredible "Bohemian Rhapsody" is something most people know."

Yoonji chocked on her bite. "Bo-.. It's your track?" She looked with wide eyes. "Fuck..." She whispered, but quickly cover her mouth. "Sorry, but that is an incredible song. Wait. Since your high notes are so great... Did you sing the Galileo part?"

"Yes."

"Damn... You're fantastic. Your band is fantastic. Seriously, how do you not go do only music. Everybody loves that song. If they don't then they are wrong. Despite me agreeing that people have or should have the freedom to express their opinion."

Rogerina laughed brightly. "You're absolutely adorable." 

For the whole week Rogerina kept introducing Yoonji to new tasks and made her feel welcomed. As did other workers. She could always ask if something would be harder to handle, yet she didn't run into trouble.

\---

On Saturday Yoonji went to a rock club she hasn't ever been to before. She ordered a drink and went closer to the stage. Not too long after the lights went off and she saw four figures taking their places. As one of them began playing a steady melody with the drums, colourful lights started flashing. The people were now visible to her. Rogerina was the one rocking out with the echoing instrument. She and the guitarists were only wearing loose button down shirts and boxer briefs. The man by the microphone was in tight booty shorts. Seemingly from the women's section. But she didn't see a problem with it. As long as he was comfortable. She glanced back at Rogerina. She noticed that she couldn't see an outline of a bra and the first three buttons of the shirt were undone. That was... So sexy. Yoonji adored that look on women.

After two hours the concert had finished. The band and crowd were both hyped and pleased. During the show Rogerina would wink or smirk at Yoonji, making the younger blush. The four performers went off the stage after thanking the cheering people.

Tired, Yoonji went to the bar and ordered another drink. She asked if the bartender knew Rogerina's favourite. After a confirmation she got that and offered it to the older lady the moment she showed up. Rogerina was then wearing skinny jeans under the top. Her long hair messy.

"You were absolutely brilliant. The energy and music. Your voices. And you looked so stunning on stage." Yoonji whispered as she leaned closer. "You still do." She watched the corners of the other person's lips curl upwards.

"Thank you, dear. You look marvelous too."

"Hearing you preform live is an unforgettable privilege and honor." She continued as she felt and arm snake around her waist. "You look truly dashing in that shirt." She couldn't resist placing her hand on Rogerina's side. Right where a bra would have been.

"I think I'm quite hot without it as well."

"I bet." She watched her through hooded eyes as she licked her glossy alcohol covered lips.

"Would you like to head home with me?" Rogerina asked against Yoonji's ear. The younger shivered from the hot air against her heated flesh.

"Gladly." She said without thinking clearly. The little bit of clear mind left kept reminding her that she shouldn't get this close to her boss. Yet she was far gone in the intoxicating gaze. "But aren't you going to spend some time with the band?"

"We spend too much time together anyways. We annoy each other enough."

With that they exited the building and caught a cab. They shared smalltalk about the show on the ride to the woman's house. Once they reached it they were quite alright at controlling themselves. They shared another glass of wine and briefly discussed Yoonji's fitting into the office while continuously sending suggestive stares.

Before they knew it, Yoonji was laying on the couch underneath Rogerina as their tongues were exploring one another. Yoonji's hands were in her hair, pulling her down to deepen the kiss. Rogerina had placed hers on Yoonji's neck and waist. Suddenly the dark haired girl moaned as Rogerina was pulling away and staring down at her.

"Don't you think it's a bit hot to be in that shirt?" Yoonji asked biting down onto her bottom lip.

"I could ask you the same thing, darling." She moved her mouth on the pale neck and began kissing it gently.

"Mark me... Please..." The older gave into the request and began colouring the exposed skin. She slightly lift up the T-shirt to show Yoonji's slim yet soft waist. She sat up as Rogerina did too and pulled off her top to be left in a black simple bra. Rogerina continued to mark more of her body as Yoonji panted in pleasure. She felt hands move to her shorts. "W... Wait..." They sat up again. "Is this right?" She looked worried.

"Why wouldn't it be? Because I'm more than twice your age?"

Finally Yoonji fully grasped the situation. Her new boss, which she knew for a week, was kissing her and Yoonji wanted her to do more. She craved her to dominate her. But she knew it might cause issues. "Aren't we just drunk?"

"I'm not. Are you drunk?"

"Well... No."

"If you don't want to-"

"I do." She quickly stated wrapping her arms around Rogerina's waist. "I do want this."

"Than we should talk." She said pulling Yoonji onto her lap and keeping their faces close. "Because... The rumors are true." The younger took a minute trying to recall what the other was talking about an only managed a quiet _oh_. "I don't know if that makes you want to leave... I've only taken hormones. I didn't have any surgery done."

"That really doesn't matter to me. I like you. Not what you have in those pretty boxers." Yoonji rested her forehead against hers. "But thank you for telling me."

"Even though we haven't known each other that long, but I find it easy to trust you. So... If you still feel like it..." She stroked her finger along Yoonji's jaw.

"Please." The breath was barely audible. With that she was taken by her hand to the host's bedroom. As she was slowly unbuttoning the other lady's shirt she asked. "What's the word?"

"Why not just red?"

"Alright." Her eyes didn't leave the row of buttons until they were all undone. Then she moved her hands away. As her eyes were fixated on the thin yet not sheer material, Rogerina slid it off of her body and Yoonji was revealed to firm, at least B cup, if not C, breasts. Her hands were guided onto the waist and allowed to travel where pleased. She slowly kneaded the skin as the touch climbed up until she was cupping her breasts. "What should I avoid doing?"

"Don't say the T word. That's all."

Yoonji grined as she felt Rogerina unclipp her bra and sliding it off. Her breast were perky A cup. And she liked then. She took off her shorts and Rogerina did the same with her trousers. Yoonji took a few steps back until she felt the bed and she turned them around as she kneeled down on the floor. "May I?" She asked as her fingered danced upon the hem of the boxers. After a nod she pulled them down and Rogerina sat down. Yoonji began by kissing the inside of the lovely thighs as her hands rubbed the skin. Awhile layer she got closer to the middle of her body and started to kiss along the hardening shaft. She kissed the crown and licked around it hearing Rogerina moan. She began sucking on it slow and steady, glancing up through the pretty dark lashes. Rogerina's breaths were becoming significantly louder as Yoonji took more in her mouth hollowing her cheeks as she felt fingers tangle in her black locks. Rogerina laid down, arched her back and jolted her hips up as she came with a warning beforehand, yet Yoonji didn't seem to mind taking the blow the her eagerness was anything to go by. And there wasn't that much release as estrogen really toned that down over the years. She laid there panting for a bit as Yoonji climbed up and caged her with her slim body peppering butterfly kisses on the heaving chest. "Did I do good?" She asked innocently against the warmth of the others body.

"Very good, baby girl." Rogerina praised outlining her body with light feather like strokes of her fingers feeling the younger smirk. The blonde swiftly moved their body to change position as Yoonji gasped from how sudden and quick it was. The blondes mouth wandered to the abdomen. Marking the skin at times till she reached the hem of the panties. "Will you let me play, sweetheart?" She asked in a husky voice.

"Please." Yoonji answered instantly spreading her legs.

"Not very patient..." Rogerina snickered and pulled off the black lacy material. She kissed her way up the thin legs while massaging the muscles the whole way. She would often tease, yet she wasn't sure how Yoonji felt about it so she went straight to business and licked a long flat stripe across hearing a pleasure filled whine. She played around with her tongue while witnessing Yoonji writhe and fist the sheets. Then she pressed the tip of her tongue down onto the clit and the younger moaned loudly.

"Oh fuck-!" Her hips buckled. "Please... Again... Please, Rogerina... More." She whimpered as her wish was granted. It didn't take her long to climax when the woman began showing off all those years of experience. Rogerina went to capture her lips in a heated kiss. Even though Yoonji's limbs felt heavy she couldn't resist wrapping them around the woman. As their tongues wrestled for power Rogerina took something out of a bedside table. Yoonji her the wrapper rip and she moved higher on the bed. As the older one put on a condom Yoonji bit into her lower lip. Rogerina got back on top of her and alined the tip with the younger's entrance.

"Ready, sweetheart?" After a nod she pushed in and began moving. "Hopefully you like it rough."

"Very." With that she was fucked into the bed harshly and rapidly. "Fuck..." Her voice reached a higher pitch as it just felt so incredible. And she got a sneaky idea. As her arms draped around Rogerina's neck she was close enough to whisper into her ear. "My favourite song was "I'm in love with my car", by the way." She noticed how much aggressive the woman got in an instant. Yoonji couldn't even breath at the rapid speed. She loved it. And now new a weakness of the blonde.

\---

For a month they would meet at Rogerina's place and it would always lead to a restless night. Yet they really got to know each other more as they would never just jump into bed right away. Yoonji saw another performance. This time Freddie was in a checker print body suit. The three also had similar style clothing, but not as extravagant.

They would go to Yoonji's place because she lived with her two friends, with whom she recorded music. Their place was partly a studio. One of them was a dancer as well.

One time Yoonji gave Rogerina a blow job in the office while the boss was on a business call. She was being punished for misbehaving the whole night for it later. So she was already making plans to do something similar again.

Yet besides that, they kept their relationship professional in the office. On a Friday Yoonji went to Rogerina's office at the end of the day.

"Hey, do you need any help with something?" She asked looking up from her computer.

"No... I... Um- I just wanted to offer... To go a club later tonight. Me and my friends... Kinda have a little show. It's not a long one."

"I'd love to." She reassured with a smile.

"Great. It starts a eight, but we are going out on stage at around nine." She walked over to the desk as Rogerina slid a notebook closer with a pen on it and Yoonji wrote down the address. After that she placed her hand on Rogerina's. "I hope you'll enjoy it."

The older placed a hand on the back of her neck and pulled her down for a chaste kiss. "I'm sure I will."

Their show began by RM preforming a part of his song "버려". That got mixed into J-Hope's "Hangsang". Once he disappeared from the stage Agust D took over with "Give it to me". Then they all told the crowd to make some noise and preformed "Ddaeng". It was followed by "Cypher pt. 2", which made Rogerina's jaw drop. " Cypher pr. 3" turned her on. The two songs that followed were "Tear" and "Cypher 4". After that "Mic Drop" was with a few prerecorded voices. And the performance ended with Agust D dropping the mic as they walked off the stage. The whole crowd was still hyped and loud another artist appeared. Rogerina went to the bar to grab a drink to be able to process what she had witnessed. Unlike Queen, they didn't wear extravagant outfit. The rappers wore skinny jeans, T-shirts, robes, hats, loads of jewelry, big rings especially. 

During the whole time Rogerina couldn't see Yoonji's eyes as they were covered by the hat. After some time Yoonji sat down next to her while wearing the same jeans and a Kendrick Lamar "Damn" hoodie.

"Hey."

"Hey." Rogerina felt speechless. "You... Fuck. How can you rap that fast?" Yoonji chuckled as she was looking with wide eyes. "You. Were. Are. Brilliant. Perfect. Wonderful."

"Thank you, dear. You're so sweet." The beautiful gummy smile made it's presence.

"And the fourth last track..." She raised an eyebrow. "I can confirm that to be true."

"Well, I don't like to lie." She shrugged, but then put her hand on Rogerina's thigh and leaned in to kiss her for awhile while the woman's hands made their way on her waist. That is until two people interrupted her.

"Noona... You didn't say you have a partner." The shorter one said in Korean.

She turned around with a groan. "Fuck off, Hobi." She also answered in her mother tongue. This time other two notice that there was an oblivious age difference between them. Then she sighed and spoke up in English. "This is Rogerina." She turned at her. "These are my roommates. Namjoon and Hoseok."

They greeted each other. "Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"You too." Namjoon bowed his head after a handshake. "How do you know each other?" He asked trying to remember where he heard her name.

"We... Work together." Yoonji answered shyly as a creepily wide grin appeared on Hoseok's face.

"Oh, a relationship with your boss it certainly different here in England." He teased.

"Fuck you, dude." She lightly punched him in the arm, yet he acted like it hurt terribly. "Don't be so dramatic."

"He can't." Namjoon laughed.

"Sorry about them." Yoonji said to Rogerina. "They're idiots sometimes, but I'm close to these idiots. Plus, who else would put up with them?"

"Anyway, we'll leave you with your girlfriend."

"Yeah and if you ever need the apartment just text us to leave. Although your studio is quite soundproof."  
"Go!" She groaned shunning them away. "Wanna get out of here?" She faced back at Rogerina getting closer.

"Yeah, baby." She kissed her again as the two guys were turning around at them. ”I'm gonna show you how your voice and some lyrics made me feel." She whispered in the younger's ear.

"Can't wait." Yoonji said as she grazed her lower lip with her teeth.

\---

A couple of weeks later Yoonji was making out with by now her girlfriend officially in the backstage as her three bandmates were getting dressed. They lost track of time and even forgot that even though they were alone when they got to the corner of the corridor it didn't mean that no one can come there. So they flinched when they heard a man's voice right behind them. "Rog."

"Shit!" The drummer put her hand on her chest after removing it from Yoonji's hair. "Jim, what the hell?"

"It's time to go. They're waiting for you."

"Oh, alright." She fixed hers and Yoonji's shirts. "Baby, go with Jim, okay? I'll see you afterwards."

"Yeah. Okay." She kissed her once more before Rogerina winked and rushed off.

"Let's go?" The man, who she noticed had a wedding ring, asked and Yoonji nodded. "So I'm Jim, Freddie's partner."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yoonji. Rogerina's girlfriend and coworker. Well, she's my boss actually."

"I didn't think she would like anyone as much if not more than her car." They shared a laugh.

When they blended into the crowd, Freddie and Rog still noticed their partners and blew them a kiss.

Later that evening Yoonji properly met the band over some dinner, found out about Freddie and Jim's cats and got back to Rogerina's place for the night. They stayed there the whole weekend and were quite tired at work on Monday, but both decided it was worth it.


End file.
